


Sleepless Nights Kiba x Reader

by kitten1583



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kiba - Freeform, Reader-Insert, naruto - Freeform, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten1583/pseuds/kitten1583
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba pays you a visit in the middle of the night to mark you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights Kiba x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT STEAL THIS! I have an account on deviantart and a lot mor people than I thought liked it, so I thought what the hell and decided to put it up here. PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE ME FEED BACK! http://kitten1583.deviantart.com/ ( Here's my profile on Deviantart if your curious )

Key y/n = your name h/c =hair color h/l =hair lenght e/c =eye color f/c =favorite color f/ic=favorite ice cream ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You lay there half asleep on your bed. ( It can be a water bed or a plain bed ) It was 2:30 AM. For some reason you have had trouble sleeping latley. Just as you were about to fall asleep, a silhouette of a man outside your window caught your eye. You brushed it off though. Guy's would always be walking the streets drunk around this time. You closed your eyes, but snapped them open and shot up to a sitting position grabbing your signature weapon out of your nightstand drawer when you heard your window slide open. "Hey, calm down y/n. It's only me." Kiba said quickly, putting his hands up to show he didn't have any weapons.  
You reached over to your lamp and turned it on so you could see him better. You have always had a crush on Kiba. You were actually born in the same hospital room together on the same day. Your parents were close friends, so you and Kiba grew up together. You knew everything about eachother. Exept each others crushes.  
"What the heck Kiba! Do you know what time it is?! I thought you were an old drunk pervert or something." You said to him, an annoyed expression on your face. You were actually qiute glad to see him.  
"Sorry. I couldn't sleep." Kiba said sitting on your bed next to you. "Plus I noticed that the mark in my neck was fading. Yours is to." He said pointing to your neck.  
"It's really been that long?" You questiond going to the bathroom joined to your room. You looked in the mirror. " Now I see it. Thanks for the heads up." You smiled at him.  
**Flashback**  
You were pinned up against the lockers of your school by a couple of seniors. It was your first year at highschool, and you were freeking out. Sure you kept a calm voice and a straight face on the outside, but on the inside was another story. You didn't know there names, only that they get called to the principal's office almost every day. "So, how 'bout you skip your next class tomorrow and come into the janitor's closet with us beautiful?" the taller one asked you. ( you create what you look like) "Why would I ever even think of skipping a very important class to go into a janitor's closet with you two?!" you replyed annoyed.  
The halls were empty. Every one was either at study hall for the big exam coming up next week or they were helping the teachers clean the room. Exept Kiba. He was trying to find you. You promised to meet him at his locker. You hated breaking promises and being late. When he found you shoved up agains a locker with two seniors harrasing, even commanding, you to go in the janitor's class, he nearly lost it. He marched straight up to them and shoved himself between them and you.  
"Excuse me, but what do you think your doing with my girl?" Kiba asked them. After he said that he let out a low, menacing growl.  
When he said that you wrapped your arms around him and buried your face the back of his shirt. Your cheeks were light pink from a blush.  
"You two aren't a couple. We don't see your mark anywhere." The taller of the two said. The boys knew all about Kiba. They have watched him fight, and to be honest, they were a little scared.  
Kiba could sense their discomfort. His acute senses helped him feel the fear coming off them in waves.  
" I promise you it will be there by tomorrow. And if I ever catch you harrasing her while my mark is still visible, you will be in a hospital for a long time." Kiba said, and he meant it. The boys knew he would keep his threat, so they backed off.  
You just stood there, blinking your e/c eyes in confussion. 'What do they mean by ''mark''. A tatoo or something? '  
Kiba saw your face. He kept a serious face, but inside he was smiling at your lack of knowledge. You were smart, a straight A student in fact. You just didn't understand romance that well.  
Kiba gently grabbed your hand and murmered in your ear. " Come on, I'll explain later. just do what I say, 'kay. " he quietly asked so the guys wouldn't hear. You laced your fingers in his, an old habit when ever you were scared, nervious, or confused. You gave a slight nod of your head. You began to walk away with Kiba.  
" Ok, just lean up against me and lay your head on my shoulder." Kiba murmered quitely. You did as told and he helped supprort your body. You let out a sigh. The boys could still hear it though. That just made them more nervous.  
\- Timeskip to home-  
You sat on your bed and listened to Kiba explain everything. Kiba told everything to your mom and dad. They knew you were still friends. They didn't really care. When they found out about the seniors, your mom looked relived and your dad looked like he was going to strangle something. Your parents said they were proud of you and Kiba.  
**End flashback**  
You sat on your bed after turning on your big light. You could see better with it on than with the small table lamp. Kiba then moved over to you. He moved your h/l h/c hair out of the way. He then began to nibble and lick a certain spot on your neck where he was going to put his mark. You did this so it would hurt less when you bit down. You didn't have fang-like teath like Kiba's, but your teeth were still pretty sharp.  
You couldn't help but let out a moan. Kiba was going to mark your soft spot. He found it last time by accident. You could feel him smirk against your skin. He then bit down softly. You moaned a little louder. You could feel a little blood exit the bite. Kiba lapped at your neck. He licked and sucked your neck until it stopped bleeding.  
You looked at him. " I could have just gotten a rag from my bathroom ya know. " You said. Kiba smirked. " Where would the fun be in that be? " He asked.  
You only pouted a little in responce. Kiba laughed at you and patted your head. You giggled. You then moved over to his neck. You had a pretty good idea of where his sweet spot would be. You have marked every other part of his neck. You began to nibble gently on his neck. He gasped from the feeling and began to moan uncontrollably. His hand went up to your head and held if there. You gently licked his neck and then bit down. You didn't bite down hard enough to hurt him, but the bite started bleeding. His bite was bleeding heavier than yours did. You began to gently lap at his neck. He continued to moan as you did this. He whined a little bit when you pulled away, but you could barely here it even though you were right in front of him. You saw that Kiba was blushing. You smirked at him.  
" What. Are you embarrassed because I hade you moan? " You asked him, still smirking.  
" N-No.! W- Why would you t-think something l-like that?! " he stuttered.  
Akamaru then jumped out of his hood. He jumped up and licked your face." Ah! " You half laughed and half screamed. He had been using Kiba's hood as a hammoc. " Why did you bring Akamaru? And I think that your embarrassed because 1. You're blushing, and 2. Your stuttering. " You replied happily.  
Kiba only blushed even more. " um, I was kind of hoping to stay with hmm. " he mumbled, looking down.  
" What was that? I only got bits and pieces of that." You said reaching for your nightstand. You opened the drawer and took out Akamaru's favorite treats.  
" I said I was kind of hoping to stay here with you." he said quickly blushing even more.  
It looked like his face was on fire. " I don't mind. I could use the company." you said with a smile. You got up and went to your bathroom. You got a rag and dampend it with cold water. You walked back and put it on Kiba's forehead. You gently put pressure on it and water droplets fan down his face. He looked at you, confused.  
" Your face was red and it looked like you were really warm. " you said looking at him. His face became less red as you rubbed his face with the cool rag. When his facial color went back to the way it was supposed to look, you hung the rag up on the towel rack to dry. You then went back over to your bed. You sat down on the f/c sheets and pulled 2 spoons from your nightstand drawer. Kiba looked at you, the spoons, then your nightstand drawer. "Something wrong? " you asked concerned.  
" How much stuff is in that drawer? " he asked curiously.  
" Lots." You said with a nervouse smile.  
He just nodded. You leaned over the side of the bed and pulled from under it a small, f/c fridge thing. Half of it was a freezer, the other half was the fridge. Kiba looked at it with wide eyes.  
" When did you put that in your room? " he asked looking at the small fridge.  
" I've always hidden it under my bed so my parents never knew of it." You say." Please don't tell them! " You qiuckly add.  
" You know I won't.'" Kiba said.  
You let out a sigh of relief and pull out f/ic. Your and Kiba's favorite. You handed Kiba a spoon. You took out a paper plate and put some moist dog food on it for Akamaru. He ate the whole plate of dog food in less than 2 minuets Then fell asleep on the spare dog bed in your room. " Jeez, Kiba. Do you even feed him? " You asked sarcasticly. Kiba just looked at you. You burst out laughing. "What? " he asked pouting a bit. You couldn't breath. "Y-You ha- ha- have ice cream all o-over your f-f-f-face! " you exclaim, laughing hystericly. You then handed him a mirror. He just looked calmly at his face before smiling wide and laughing with you. He stumbled into your bathroom and grabbed a rag before running cold water and wiping his face. He rinsed the ice cream out of the rag still laughing slightly. He walked over to you and sat next to you. He turned to face you.  
" Did I get it all? " He asked chuckling a bit. " No, there's still some on your nose. I'll get it." you said Kiba expected you to wipe the ice cream off with a paper towl or some thing like that, but instead you licked the ice cream off his nose. That shocked him, but not as much as it shocked you. You covered your mouth with your hand and let out a sharp gasp. " Oh my god, Kiba I'm soo sorry! " you said ( more like quietly shouting if you ask me) over and over." Please forgive me. I-I don't know what came over me. " You kept repeating. You didn't meet Kiba's gaze.You thought that Kiba was going to yell at you, and tears were silently streaming down your face. Kiba just smiled and looked at you, but you wouldn't meet his gaze. You thought your friendship was over, and it was, you just didn't know it was a good thing. Kiba saw the tears running down your face. He lifted your chin to try and get you to look at him. You just closed your eyes and the tears kept coming. Kiba frowened slightly at this. He wanted to see the beautiful e/c eyes of the beautiful girl he'd loved since he was young.  
You opened your eyes slightly so Kiba wouldn't see you watching him. You saw him frowning at you. You shut your eyes tighter and let out a strangled sob. Your sobs were muffles by something soft and warm. They were also a little moist. You opened your eyes to see Kiba kissing you passionatly, his eyes closed. Your eyes widened in shock. Then, you slowly relaxed into the kiss, and pressed back. You wrapped your arms around Kiba's neck and entangled your hands in his hair as he licked your bottom lip, asking for entrence. You wanted to let him into your mouth, but you wanted to see what happens.  
Your curiosity got the better of you, and you denied him any entrance. He began to whimper and make little cries, begging entrance. ' Wow,' you thought. ' He wants me to give him entrance that bad. What if i enter his mouth? ' you questioned yourself. You then decided to try. You gently but quickly pushed your tounge into his mouth. He was caught off gaurd, but quickly met your tounge with his own. You and Kiba fought for dominance, but Kiba let you win. He didn't want to hurt your feelings or scare you. You ran your tounge along the underside of his. He shivered when you did that, but you didn't notice. You explored every inch of his mouth. You gently ran your tounge along the roof of his mouth before retreating to your own. He gently pushed you down on your f/c sheets, not breaking the kiss for a second as his tounge followed yours the whole way. You battled again, but you let Kiba win. He explored your mouth like you did to him. The need to breath air overwhelmed him and he reluctantly pulled away. He looked down lovingly into your e/c eyes. He gently pecked your lips. You closed your eyes and let out a sad sigh. Kiba knew something was up. " Hey, y/n, what's wrong? " Kiba asked. His voice was laced with concern and, wait, was that nervouseness you heard. " Nothing. I'm fine." You said with a smile. It was a fake smile, and Kiba knew it. He could easily tell the difference between your real and fake smiles. He could also tell when your lying.  
" Don't try to lie to me y/n. You know that we might as well share a brain. I can read you like an open book. And no matter how many times you try to flip to a different page or close the book, it always goes back to one thing. Your upset. And I don't like it when your upset. I want you to always be happy." He murmered to you softly caressing your cheek with the back of his hand.  
" S-stop! " you choked out. You were crying again.  
"Just stop doing this to me! You say you want me to be happy, but your the reason I'm unhappy! How can I be happy when the guy I love just kissed me and is obliviouse to the fact that I love him! " You screamed, unaware that you told him your feelings about him.  
" y-y/n. You love me? " Kiba asked quietly. You just nodded in emmbarresment. No going back now. Kiba's lips crashed onto yours in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, afraid he might lose you. After a few minuets you pull away from each other, panting heavily and staring into each other's eyes. You smile a dazzling, real smile. " Now there's the smile I was lookin for." He said. You both laughed. You pull Kiba down to lie next to you.He wraps a protective arm around you while you snuggle into his chest. He pulled the blanket up to your shoulders. He looked at the alarm clock. " 5:56. better get some sleep y/n" He murmers softly to you, petting your hair. You look up to him and kiss him gently. You lie back down and get comfy. "Hey, Kiba." You ask him as he begins petting your head again. " Ya, y/n " He says letting out a yawn.  
" I love you. " you said quietly, letting out a yawn of your own.  
" I love you too. " he said before closing his eyes. But before he fell asleep he heard you murmer something that he thought was impossible.  
" I love you more. " You both then fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
